The present invention relates to a new composition of matter having antibacterial activity, such composition of matter being designated DC-11. The invention also pertains to the production of DC-11 by culturing a microorganism belonging to the genus Micromonospora, which is capable of producing DC-11, in a nutrient medium, until antibacterial activity is detected in the culture liquor and then recovering DC-11 therefrom.
Compounds which have antibacterial activity are always in demand. To this end, a microorganism has been isolated from a soil sample from Sendai-shi, Miyagi-ken, Japan; and it has been found that when the strain is cultured, a compound having antibacterial activity is produced in the culture liquor. A study of the morphological properties indicates that the microorganism is a new strain belonging to the genus Micromonospora; and a study of the chemical, physical and biological properties of the active substance indicates that the composition of matter is a new compound which is designated DC-11.